


Six times

by EmSwe



Category: Homeland
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: This fic is inspired by the songs "If you ever wanna be in love" and "Calleth you, Cometh I", they are about having that one person that when they call, you drop everything to be with them, In this fic Carrie and Quinn are that person to each other, but since this is Homeland, their timing is always shitty. Contains ALOT of sex.





	1. First Time

They stepped out of the house where they ran the Javadi operation from. Saul had just told them to go home, but neither of them felt like doing so. She couldn´t stand the thought of going back to her empty apartment after what had just gone down. She looked over to Quinn who was walking quietly beside her. He hadn’t asked but she assumed he would drive her home so she walked towards his car. He unlocked it and she got in the passenger seat and he in the driver’s seat.

He didn’t start the car immediately so she looked over at him. She could tell that he was trying to not let it show, but he was slightly shaken by the events of the day. He took a few deep breaths while he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckled turned white. 

“Wanna go get a drink?” She asked, he nodded in response and started up the engine. 

They drove to the bar in silence, she rested her head against the window and let the view outside just flow past her. Not really taking it in. They pulled up to the bar and he shut the engine of and got out of the car, she followed behind. 

He held up the door for her as they entered, taking a seat at the bar. Quinn ordered two shots of vodka which they both tossed back right after being served. Quinn ordered another round. They stayed liked that, tossing back shots in an amicable silence for the following hour. Neither of them wanting to talk about what had happened, about what they had seen, but at the same time not wanting to be alone. 

An hour later and the rate of the shoots being tossed back had started to take effect on both of them, more so on Carrie but Quinn was most definably very drunk as well. 

“Let´s get out of here.” He said, almost commanding. 

Carrie looked up from her drink and searched his eyes before a smile started to form on her lips. She tossed the drink back and got up from her seat. She stumbled slightly so Quinn quickly got up and wrapped his arm around his waist to steady her. Once she had found her balance again she took a hold of his hand and led him out of the bar. 

She walked around the corner of the entrance, to an alleyway. She just had time to turn towards him before his lips came crashing down on hers in a hungry and eager kiss. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing her body as close to his as possible. He backed her up until she felt the brick wall against her back. One of his hands where holding her neck while the other one started traveling down the side of her body. Lightly touching the side of her breast, her ribs, her waist before landing on her hips. 

His lips left hers and the made their way over her cheekbone down to her neck and throat. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she leaned her head back to give him better access. Her hands fell from his neck and found his shirt. She roughly started to pull it out from his pants and quickly undid the buttons on it. She needed to feel his skin, his warm naked skin under her hands. Her hands roamed his back as he continued kissing and nibbling the crook of her neck. 

Her hands went around his body and to his chest, before continuing further down, finding and starting undoing his belt buckle. She quickly had it undone before continuing with the button and the zipper. She hocked her fingers in the hem of his boxer briefs and pulled them down. Her hand closed around him and he inhaled sharply from her touch, his lips leaving her skin. His head fell back and she took a step forward and started exploring his sharp cheekbones and neck with her lips. 

His breathing was speeding up, and he felt her smile against his neck. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around before pushing her back against the brick wall, facing it. He reached around her and undid her pants, letting them fall to the ground. His hand slipped inside her lacy panties and parted her lips before finding her clit. He quickly had her panting heavily under his fingers, while his lips once again placed sloppy kissed in the back of her neck. 

“Fuck me.” She panted and he was more than happy to oblige. 

“Spread your legs.” He commanded, while at the same time slapping the inside of her right thigh. She did as he commanded and felt how he lined himself up against her entrance. He gripped her hip with one of his hands as he slowly entered her. His other hand found her other hip and he started moving in and out of her in a rapid pace. His hips slamming in to her ass made loud noises and she was sure that anyone just walking by would hear them. She didn’t care though, it turned her on even more. 

His skilled fingers once again found her clit and he started rubbing small circled around it. She felt how her orgasm started to build. He increased his speed and force even more, making her shriek with each thrust. His free hand closed around her mouth to try to muffle her sounds. 

He felt how her legs started to shake beneath her and he knew her orgasm was washing over her. He continued to work her clit until she couldn’t take it anymore, she closed her legs and she had to grip his hand to make him stop. She felt him huff a laugh against the back of her neck in-between kisses. His hand griped her hip once again as he pushed her even closer to the wall with his body. His other hand left her mouth and found her throat, he increased the pressure of his hand slightly, before starting pounding in to her even harder and faster than before. Her breaths came in heavy pants and he felt his own orgasm starting to build. A few more thrusts and he spilled into her. 

His hands left her body and he steadied himself leaning against the wall, one hand on each side of her body. His face fell forward and she felt his hot and heavy breath on her neck. 

“Fuck.” He muttered once he had caught his breath somewhat. 

“What?” 

“We didn’t use any protection.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” She said, she knew it didn’t matter at this point. 

He stepped back from her and pulled his pants back up, she did the same. She kept nervously looking anywhere except at him, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. They stood in silence, both trying to wrap their heads around what happened, what it meant. 

Probably nothing she told herself. They had had a stressful day, they were drunk and neither one had anything against casual drunken sex she figured. She looked up and saw that he was looking at her, she held his gaze and gave him a small smile. 

“We´re good?” She asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Perfect.” He answered. 

They walked in silence back to the parking lot and got in to two separate cabs. A few days later he shot her, and found out she was pregnant. He knew it wasn’t his.


	2. Second Time

He was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. Without even looking at the screen he knew it was her. He had been told that she was on a plane back from Teheran earlier that day. He hadn’t however expected her to call. They didn’t spend any time together outside of work, not in person or on the phone. They didn’t speak about what had happened at the bar, they both choose to pretend that it didn’t happen. He had been pissed at her for not telling him that she was pregnant, he obviously would never have taken her to a bar if he had known.

“Hello?” He answered huskily, but there was no answer on the other side of the line. 

“Carrie?” 

“Could you come over?” She whispered hesitantly. 

“Okay.” He said before she hung up the phone. 

He got up off the bed, took a quick five minute shower before getting dressed and headed out the door and drove to Carrie´s apartment. 

¨¨¨¨

He gently knocked on the door thirty minutes later and she opened right away, as if she had been standing on the other side of the door waiting for him. She held the door open for him and he stepped inside before she closed the door and locked it behind him. He turned towards her and searched her eyes, trying to find something to tell him why he was here. He wasn’t much for talking about feelings or being the one to offer comfort. But he saw nothing, her eyes looked empty. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked gently. 

He could see her eyes starting to fill with tears and she looked away from him and down at her feet. He closed the space between them and pulled her into a tight embrace, one hand around her waist and one in her hair. She cried against his chest for a good ten minutes before the sobbing stopped, but she didn’t pull away. He loosened his grip on her and backed away from her slightly, to be able to see her face. Her eyes were red and swollen. 

“Come on, you need to rest.” He said as he released her and stepped away from her. 

Without thinking about it he took her by the hand and led her to her bedroom. He let go of her hand and pulled back the covers. When he turned back towards her, she had taken off her suit jacket and her pants, standing in front of him in just her panties and her white blouse. He knew it was inappropriate to look but he couldn’t help it, he quickly let his eyes roam her body before locking on her eyes. Her hands that had been resting along the side of her body found the top button of her blouse and she slowly started undoing it while still holding his gaze. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered while internally cursing himself for not being able to look away.

“I need you.” 

“No, you´re upset. What you just went through was fucking brutal. What you need is time to process, maybe talk to someone who-“ 

“I feel numb Quinn, empty. I need you to make me feel something, anything. I need to know I´m not broken beyond repair. “

He knew he should just leave, knew that this was a bad idea, a terribly bad idea. But he couldn’t, he knew how she felt, what she meant. He had been there himself, so low that nothing mattered anymore. He had used booze and women to feel better, to feel something, knew that she probably had used her fair share of liquor and men in the same purpose prior. 

“Please.” She said as she stepped towards him, stopping just inches away. 

He didn’t say anything, couldn’t, he just looked down into her eyes. She slowly continued unbuttoning her blouse before letting it fall to the floor. His eyes still held hers as she reached forward and slowly started pulling his t-shirt over his head. His brain told him to shut this down, to remove her hands from his shirt and just leave. But his body gave in to her touch and he raised his arms so that she could pull it over his head. 

She reached forward and started undoing his pants before pushing them to the ground. She reached for the waistband of his boxers and the feel of her fingers on his skin made him snap into action. He stopped her by grabbing her wrists, making her loose her grip on his boxers. She stepped back and looked up at him. 

“Carrie, we shouldn’t.” 

“Please. I need this.” She begged. She could see the conflicting thoughts spinning in his head. 

He let go of her hands and looked away from her and towards the ground, shaking his head. She reached forward and gently cupped his face in her hands, making him look back up at her. 

“You´re a good man Peter, but this is not the time to be compassionate. I know what I need, you won´t be taking advantage.” 

She leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his in a questioning, searching kiss. 

“Please.” She whispered against his lips and that was all it took for the walls he was trying to keep up to crumble and he responded to her kiss. 

Her hand left his face and roamed over his chest and down his abdomen before finding the hem of his boxers once again. This time he didn’t stop her as she slowly pulled them down. He reached around her body and undid the clasp of her bra and then peeled it of off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. His hands traveled down the side of her body, touched the side of her breast, her waist before finding her panties and slowly pulled them down. 

His lips left hers and he gently kissed her cheek, her jawline and down the side of her neck while slowly pushing her backwards down onto the bed. He held himself up on his elbows as he continued kissing his way over her body. One of her hands held the back of his neck while the other one caressed his back slowly. 

He kissed her breast, down her stomach before stopping above her slightly swollen abdomen. He gently ran his hand over it before bending down and kissed her tenderly. She felt a quick ray of warmth spread inside her body at the loving gesture and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. He noticed and came back up to her and wiped the tear away with his thumb. 

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” He asked, while looking into her eyes. 

“Yes.” She whispered. 

He positioned himself against her entrance and slowly entered her as she closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply at the feeling and he stayed still for a few second to let her get acclimated to him. She opened her eyes and found him looking down on her. She reached up and carefully caressed his face, while giving him a small smile before pulling him down to her. Their lips connected as he slowly started to move in and out of her. The kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer, while he at the same time increased the speed of his movements. 

Her lips released his as her breath became heavier with each thrust and he buried himself in the crook of her neck, gently kissing, nibbling and sucking on her skin. Her hands roamed his muscular back and further down to his tight ass and urged him on to increase his speed even further. He reached behind her and griped her butt with both of his hands, lifting her up of the bed allowing him to go deeper. 

“Fuck.” She moaned while panting heavily, as she felt her orgasm building and rolling over her. 

Feeling her muscle contract around him took him over the edge and he spilled into her. He stayed hovered above her for a short while, trying to catch his breath before he rolled off of her. They both laid side by side breathing heavily. 

She turned towards him and he looked back at her. 

“Thank you.” She whispered as she leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his naked shoulder. 

He took that as his cue to leave, he smiled back at her before swinging his legs of the bed while at the same time sitting up. 

“Please stay.” She said quietly. 

He turned to look at her. She looked so small where she was laying in the bed, small, tired, scared and sad all at once. He gave a slight nod in return and laid back down next to her. She crawled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled up the covers. 

“You´ll be okay.” He whispered into her hair before placing a gently kiss on top of her head. 

He was gone when she woke up in the morning. Two days later he was shipped of on a mission and when he returned she was eight months pregnant and had just been assigned the role as station chief in Istanbul.


	3. Third Time

She was alone in the safe house in Islamabad when her phone rang. It had been ringing for days but this was the first time she´d been alone in the house and was able to pick up.

“Yeah?” She answered, slightly annoyed at whoever was disturbing her recruitment.

“Open the backdoor.” Quinn’s voice demanded on the other side of the line, before abruptly hanging up.

She grabbed a cardigan and put it on over her dress as she walked through the kitchen and opened the door, Quinn stormed in as soon as she unlocked it.

“What the FUCK are you doing?!” He commanded angrily.

“I´m recruiting an asset.”

“Oh, is that what you´re doing?! Have you gone insane for real this time, why aren´t you answering your God damned phone?”

She had never seen him this angry, she actually took a step back from him. But he wouldn’t have any of it and while she stepped backwards he stepped forward until her lower back hit the kitchen counter. He huffed a laugh as she searched his eyes trying to figure out his next move.

“Are you scared?” He said dangerously.

“No.” She answered, the crack in her voice betraying her.

“Maybe you should be.” He said as his eyes locked with hers.

He took another step forward and pinned her between the counter and himself, a hand on each side of her body, his hips pressing against hers.

“Quinn?” She stuttered questioning.

His lips came crushing down on hers in a bruising kiss, she instinctively responded to the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body as close to his as possible. His hands caressed the side of her body before roughly gripping her butt cheeks, pressing her harder against his growing erection. He parted her legs with his thigh and she immediately started grinding against him as her breathing speeded up.

“Oh God.” She moaned as she was bringing herself close to an orgasm against his thigh.

But before she could reach it, he stepped back, took a hold of the inside of her thighs and lifted her up on to the counter.

_“Fucker” _She thought to herself as she saw the smug grin on his face.

She reached forward, pulled down his zipper and gripped his already rock hard cock. She started stroking it as he hiked up her dress to her waist before pulling down her panties. She positioned him against her entrance and he sunk his dick into her, before starting immediately pounding into her. She threw her head back and moaned out loud with each thrust. He gripped her hips hard, she would most likely have bruises there in the morning.

He leaned forward and bit her collarbone before placing hot opened mouth kisses along her neck up to her ear. He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth as she reached around him and tugged his shirt out from his pants before slipping her hand beneath the fabric needing to feel his naked skin under her hands.

“On your knees.” He growled as he let go of her and took a step back.

She got down off the counter and kneeled in front of him, looked up at him and held his gaze as she took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head of his dick before engulfing it in her warm mouth. He held her gaze as she brought up her hand and used it together with her mouth. His breaths came quicker and he had to hold himself back to not explode in her mouth.

He bent forward and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back up and turned her around towards the counter. He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and pressed her down, he gripped her wrists, crossed them and pinned them behind her back with his own hand. He lightly kicked at her leg to motion her to spread her legs further apart. She obliged. 

He entered her again and started slamming in to her even harder and faster than before, his fingers digging into her hip. He leaned down on top of her back, causing her shoulder to hurt slightly as he once again started kissing, biting and nibbling the crook of her neck.

He let go of her hip and moved his hand in between her legs. He parted her lips with his fingers before finding and starting to circle her clit.

“Make me come.” She pleaded in between heavy breaths.

He let go of her wrists and gripped a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back towards him, giving him better access to her neck. He increased the pressure of his fingers as his movements became less rhythmic as his own orgasm approached. Quinn felt how her knees begun to buckle as her orgasm rippled through her, causing him to explode into her while moaning her name together with a mixture of curse words.

She laid completely exhausted on the counter, breathing heavily, Quinn leaning over her, holding himself up with his hands on each side of her.

“Wow, that was…amazing.” She panted and felt him laugh against her neck.

“It was.” He agreed equally as exhausted and pushed himself of off the counter.

Carrie stood back up and fixed her dress before hoping back up on the counter. She watched as Quinn zipped up his jeans and tucked his shirt back into his pants. Her heart felt warm as she took in the sight before her and Quinn´s disheveled appearance.

“What?” He asked as he looked up and saw her staring at him with a slight smile on her lips.

“Why do we keep doing this?”

“I don´t know.” He answered after a few seconds of thinking about it.

He noticed the teeth mark that he had left on her collarbone, and stepped closer to her. She parted her legs so that he could step between them, placing a hand on her hip. He gently ran his fingers over the mark before bending forward and placed a gentle kiss on it. She leaned her head to the side, to give him further access and closed her eyes as his lips made contact with her skin. 

“How will you explain that?” He murmured against her neck.

“I´ll figure it out.” She whispered as he continued to draw his lips against her neck and throat.

“I should go.”

“You should.” She agreed as her hand cupped the back of his neck, not wanting his lips to leave her body.

He placed a kiss on her jawline before he pulled away from her.

“Be careful.” He said as he walked towards the backdoor, closing it behind him.

A couple of days later the terrorist attack at the American embassy happened and Quinn went AWOL.


	4. Fourth Time

His phone rang in the middle of the night, he quickly grabbed it and slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Astrid. He got out to the kitchen before he answered.

“Yeah?”

“I need to see you. Come to the garage.”

“Look, Carrie-“

“I get it Quinn, I´m not here to stop you. I´ve learned my lesson, but if this is it, I need to see you one last time.” She begged and heard him exhale loudly on the other side of the line.

“Please.” She knew she was his weakness, but she was not beyond exploiting that.

“Fine.” He said before he hung up the phone.

He pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants before quietly sneaking out of the apartment. Once he got down to the garage he saw Carrie leaning against a black SUV, the one she got there in.

“Are you alone?” He ordered.

“Yes.” He eyed the car, not really believing her.

“There´s not a lot of people left at the embassy, no one noticed that I took the car and drove off.” She explained.

“So why are you here?”

“I´m here because I want you to come back to the embassy with me.”

“Well, you can´t always get what you want.”

“Yeah, no shit. Get in the car.” She said angrily.

“Nope”

“Oh for Christ sake Quinn, I´m not going to try to get you back to the fucking embassy. I´m not that stupid to think that I could pull that off by myself.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you? What I want is for you to fuck me, so get in the God damned car.” She said while getting angrier by the second.

He didn’t know what to expect when she called him, but this wasn´t it. He was stunned by her bluntness, but he obliged, opened the door and got in to the backseat of the car. She stood outside the car, dressed in yoga pants, a loose shirt and a sweater and studied his confused expression. She climbed into the backseat next to him and shut the door. They sat quietly next to each other, neither of them moving or speaking.

“You´re the one that called, tell me what you want.” He said, his voice full of wanting, looking into her eyes. 

“I want you to make me come.” She huskily whispered.

A smile formed on his lips before he leaned over and gently touched his lips with hers, while he gently pushed her backwards with his own body, indicating for her to lie down on the seat. He hovered over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her body closer to his. His strong, warm hand found its way beneath her shirt and traveled upwards, stopping at her naked breast. He gently massaged it, while leaving her lips and moved them over her cheek, down her jawline and collarbones, letting his teeth grate at her skin. He moved his head further down her body, hiking up her shirt to expose her breast.

He gently ran the tip of his tongue over her nipple, making her bite back a moan. He looked up at her as he took her nipple in to his mouth, her eyes were close and she panted heavily. He continued further down her body, placing hot opened mouth kissed down her ribcage, her stomach, her hipbones. He sat up on his knees in between her legs, placed his fingers in the waistband of her pants and pulled them down. She raised her hips in response, and he tossed them down on the floor.

He let his fingers run up and down her inner thigh, stopping just before they came in contact with her pussy. He leaned forward and placed a kiss just above the hem of her lace panties, then one more on top of them, before he pulled them down. He settled himself between her thighs, spreading her thighs apart with his hands. He kissed the inside of her thigh, and she swallowed hard in anticipation.

He parted her lips with his fingers, while holding her hip steady with his other hand. He barely touched her clit with the tip of his tongue but it still caused her to let a moan escape her lips. He slowly licked up and down her clit, his warm breath hot on her while teasing her.

“Quinn.” She begged as her hand griped a fist full of his hair, holding him in place, pressing him closer to her.

He took the cue and began lapping at her, making her whimper under his tongue. He carefully introduced a finger into her and started moving it in and out, while kissing, lapping and sucking at her clit.

“Fuck.” She murmured under her breath.

He introduced a second finger and speeded up his movements and felt how she raised her hips in response. He circled her clit and her orgasm came shattering through her body, making her legs shake. He looked up and admired the sight before him, and thought to himself that if this was one of the last things he would see and experience, it was a damned good visual.

A smile spread across her lips as she slowly came down from her high, he kissed his way up her body. Over her hips, her stomach, her breast before finding her mouth. Their tongues rolled over each other as she used her hand to motion for him to sit up and he obeyed. He raised his hips from the seat and pulled down his pants and boxers briefs to his ankles exposing his rock hard dick.

She straddled him and slowly sank down on his cock. He threw his head back against the headrest as she slowly started lifting herself up and down his dick. She leaned backwards, placed her hands on his knees and increased the speed of her movements. He pushed the sweater off of her shoulders, and pulled her shirt over her head. He leaned forward and caught her nipple with his lips sucking it into his mouth. She pushed him back from her, reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her breast as close as possible to his naked chest, while once again finding his lips. She rolled her hips fast and felt how his breaths increased in speed.

“Fuck Carrie.” He rasped.

He slid down the seat so that he was almost laying down on it, he gripped her hips tightly and thrusted in to her roughly, making her breast bounce. A whimper escaped her lips with each thrust and she could feel herself getting closer to another orgasm. She felt how his dick pulsed inside her as his orgasm claimed him, and she followed seconds behind.

He sat back up onto the seat, his dick still inside of her. She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, heard his heart beating rapidly. He lazily ran his fingers up and down her back, neither of them talking, just enjoying the intimate moment shared between them.

“Please come back with me.” She whispered barely audible against his chest, already knowing the answer before he said it out loud. But she would never forgive herself if she didn’t try.

“I can´t.” She thought she heard just the tiniest bit of regret in his answer.

“I can´t lose you.”

He pulled back from her, making her look at him. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in and kissed her, trying to convey everything he felt for her but didn’t dare to say, in the kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, breathing her air.

“I´ll be okay.” He knew he was lying, so did she.

“Don´t lie.” She whispered against his lips.

A few days later she was standing on a car, daring him to blow her up. He cursed her and disappeared, only to return on her father’s funeral. He had laid it all out for her, offered her all she ever wanted. But she was scared to fuck it up, she had never cared for someone the way she cared for Quinn and she didn’t want to ruin it, was certain that she would. The day after she left to try to figure things out, what she didn’t realize was how badly he needed something from her, anything. And when she finally figured it out, he was gone.


	5. Fifth Time

She stared at the text, she felt as if her breath caught in her throat. Her heart pounded fast and hard, she was scared that Jonas would be able to tell that something was going on. It was just an address and then it ended with _“-Q”._ It had been two and a half years since she last seen him, that night after her father funeral. That night when he laid all his cards on the table and she had been too late. She had tried everything to try to get a hold of him, to tell him _“yes”, _but he was gone.

She had kept her eyes and ears opened to try to figure out where he was, if he was still alive. She even contacted old assets, but that provided nothing. She still thought about him daily. She knew that Jonas was just a distraction, someone to try and get her mind off of _him._

“I need to go out for a while, for a work thing.” She said as normal as she could. 

“Okay.” He said.

“You shouldn’t wait up.”

“Okay, I´m actually rather tired so I´ll just go to bed soon anyway.” He said, approached her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Poor, naïve Jonas she thought to herself, as she walked up to their bedroom. The thought that she was lying to him to be able to go out and fuck an old…friend?...would never cross his mind. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She pulled her hair back and actually took the time to apply some light makeup. She was actually nervous to see Quinn, she had never experienced that feeling with him before.

She walked back downstairs, grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes and headed out the door. She hailed a cab a few blocks away and made it drop her off a few blocks from the address that Quinn had sent her.

Her heart was beating faster with each step she took that lead her closer to him. She stopped at the garage, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took a few seconds before the door opened, but it did and there he was. He was skinnier then the last time she saw him, his skin was tanned and he had grown out his hair the way she liked it. 

“I wasn’t sure you would come.” He said as he stepped aside letting her entre before he shut the door behind her. 

“Of course, I´d come.” She whispered as she turned around to face him.

Their eyes met and neither of them looked away, Quinn licked his lips before he quickly closed the space between them and their lips collided together. The force of his body against hers caused her to step backwards until the small of her back hit a workbench. He roughly gripped her hips and lifted her up on to the bench, and she instantly spread her legs giving him room to stand in between them.

Her fingers quickly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, before pushing it off of his shoulders. He pushed her jacket off of her before he gripped the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. When their lips broke apart for him to be able to pull the shirt off her, it immediately felt as if she was missing something. Her whole body craved him and his touch, how she had been able to live without it for so long she didn’t know, she needed him. His lips found hers again.

“Fuck I missed you.” She breathed.

“I missed you too, you have no idea how much I missed you.” He said huskily in between kisses.

“You´re a fucking idiot for leaving like that.”

“I know.” He murmured against her lips.

He started working on her pants and quickly had them undone, she raised her hips to let him pull them off of her together with her panties. She hastily did the same with his pants and boxer briefs. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her, she could feel his hard dick at her entrance. He positioned himself against her and entered her slowly, making her to feel every single inch of his cock.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, needing to be as close to him as possible. He started moving in and out of her with rapid speed, his hips slamming into her with each thrust. Their lips were still connected, tongues probing and exploring each other. His fingers dug into her hips, as he lifted her up from the bench and walked with her over to his metal frame bed. He carefully laid her down and held himself up with his elbows on either side of her. 

He moved his lips from hers and started trailing kissed over her throat as she arched into his touch, she closed her eyes and gave her entire self over to him. To his lips, his touch, his movements. He pulled back from her and sat up between her thighs and griped each of her ankles and rested them on his shoulders before he once again leaned forward, this time holding himself up with his arms. The depth of this new position made her gasp as her eyes rolled back in her head.

She cried out loud moans with each thrust and she felt as if the world stopped as her orgasm came flowing through her. A few more thrusts and he was right behind her, feeling his own orgasm claim him. He rolled off of her and she moved to lay on her side to give him room on the small bed. He laid down on his side next to her, both of them looking at each other, scanning the others face for feelings and reactions of what just happened.

She reached out a hand and gently caressed his face, letting her fingers run over his forehead, his cheekbones, his jawline, his lips. He gently kissed her fingers as they caressed his mouth. He lazily caressed her shoulder with a feather like touch, he traced her waistline down to her hip and back up again.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I´m fine.” He answered, breathing in the air that she just breathed out.

“How long are you here for?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can I see you tomorrow?” She knew she sounded needy, but she couldn’t help it.

This, right here, was all she had been thinking about for the past two and a half years. She had failed to let him know what she wanted back then, but she didn’t want to make the same mistake again. He had needed her to show him something, to give him something to hold on to. And if there was even the slightest chance that he still had any feeling towards her, she had to know.

“I…I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Carrie.”

“Please, come by my apartment at 5pm.” She begged.

“What about Frannie and the boyfriend?” Of course he knew about Jonas.

“Frannie is back in the States, it´s a long story. And Jonas leaves in the morning for an out of town trip.”

She got up from the bed and started collection her scattered clothes and getting dressed. He rolled on to his back, not ashamed to let his eyes roam her body as she dressed. Once finished, she came back and stood in front of the bed. She sat down on the edge and leaned towards him, kissing him lingeringly. 

“Say you´ll come.” She said against his lips before kissing him again.

“I´ll be there.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.” He said as she placed a last kiss on his lips before she got up off the bed and walked out.


	6. Sixth Time

She had started to fear that he wouldn’t come when the clock had turned 5.05. He always was very punctual but at 5.15 there was a hesitant knock on the door. She opened the door immediately.

“I was scared you wouldn’t come.” She greeted him.

“I said I would, the traffic made me late.” She stepped aside and he entered the apartment, looking around the further in he got.

It was nothing like her old apartments, they were always bare, lacking any personal touch. But this apartment had pictures, curtains and lots of furniture, not just things that was needed but thing that were wanted.

“Can I get you something to drink?” She offered.

“What am I doing here Carrie?” He asked cutting straight to the point.

“I…uhm…I wanted to talk about how we left things, two and a half years ago.”

“There´s nothing too talk about.” This was obviously not something he wanted to discuss, his walls were up, but she was determined to get everything out in the open.

“Okay, then I´ll talk and you´ll just listen.”

“Carrie-“ He signed but was interrupted.

“This is happening Quinn, so sit the fuck down.”

He gave her a not so amused look but sat down on the living room couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow waiting for her to talk. She took a deep breath, gathering up the courage for what she was about to say. 

“Let´s do it.” She said and was rewarded with a very confused look from Quinn.

“Do what?”

“Everything you wanted two and a half years ago. I want that, I wanted it all those years ago, I still want that.” He shook his head and looked down at his feet.

“You already got it, Carrie.” He said hoarsely.

“You´re out, you have a normal life, you have your daughter, you got the guy-“

“I don’t though, I got A guy, not THE guy.” She said and he looked up and she held his gaze.

“Let´s leave it all behind. Let´s do this…us. Start our lives over, together.” She continued and she could tell that he was struggling to comprehend what she was saying, what she was offering.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a small smile. She moved slowly towards him as if afraid that she might scare him off if her movements were too quick. But he didn’t move, he just studied her face and held her gaze as she sat down on top of him, straddling him. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned closer to him, their faces just inches apart.

“It has always been you, Quinn, I just figured it out to late. But I want this, us, you. Unless you´ve changed your mind.” She worriedly searched his eyes at her last statement.

“Never.” He whispered huskily.

A smile spread across her entire face as she leaned into him and kissed him passionately. His warm hands splayed across her lower back as she started grinding against him.

“Carrie.” He said as he pulled away from her, breathing heavily.

“I´m not going to make love to you on a couch and I´m definitely not doing it on your bed.”

“There´s a guestroom.” She offered.

“Have the two of you had sex in there?”

“Nope.” She said and smiled towards him before leaning in and placing a haste kiss on his lips then pulling him with her off of the couch.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close to him, kissing, nibbling and biting her neck as she walked towards the guestroom. She opened the door and they stepped inside, and came to a stop in front of the bed. He let go of her and they just stood in an amicable silence, just looking at each other, smiling stupidly.

She slowly gripped the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Quinn did the same with his own, before slowly undoing his belt buckle, his zipper and button and stepping out of his jeans. Carrie slowly lowered her yoga pants and took them off. She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, before sliding it off of her shoulder and of her body. He pulled down his boxer briefs and she lowered her panties. They both let their eyes roam over the others body, taking in the marks and scares that were caused by the life they both had led up till now, the life they were now both leaving behind.

“You´re beautiful.” He whispered as he stepped closer to her, letting his hands caress her body.

Her soft fingers reached out and traced the scares on his body, before bending down to kiss them. He closed his eyes as her lips made contact with his skin. She flicked her tongue over the scar tissue before trailing kissed up from the scar on his abdomen from Gettysburg and up his torso, landing on his mouth.

She turned them around so that his back was against the bed and she slowly motioned for him to lie down. She carefully slid down on top of him, gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head, she was rewarded by that smirk that she loves so much and a raised eyebrow. She slid herself down onto his hard dick and the angle made it easy for her to rub her clit against his pubic bone. Their movements were, slow, passionate and loving. Their lips broke apart as Carrie brought herself closer to an orgasm, she turned her head to the side, breathing heavily onto Quinn´s shoulder. His lips found the crook of her neck and kissed and sucked it as her orgasm claimed her.

He couldn’t take the slow pace any longer, he needed more. When she came down from her high, he turned them around, and sat up in between her legs.

“Lay on your stomach.”

She rolled over, kept her legs straight but parted them slightly. Quinn stretched his body over hers, while resting his elbows on either side of her, his legs were on the either side of hers. He slowly entered her again and as he did, she closed her legs and crossed her ankles.

“Fuck Carrie.” He moaned against her neck as he started moving in and out of her.

His movements were first slow but he soon picked up speed pounding in and out of her, the sheer force of his thrusts made the bed move. He held himself on one elbow as he slid his arm under her body and found her clit. He started rubbing small, fast circles around it while she grinded against his fingers. With each thrust he felt his own orgasm build up inside his body and his thrusts became less regular. He felt how Carrie´s body started to tense up underneath his and he knew she was close to. He kept rubbing her as his orgasm rolled over him and the whimpers and moans that escaped her lips told him that she reached her heaven as well.

He stayed on top of her for a few seconds, breathing heavily, placed a soft kiss on her naked shoulder before rolling off of her and onto his back. She popped herself on his chest, resting her chin on his chest while her fingertips traced lazy circles on his chest.

“Are we really doing this?” He asked her as his hand caressed the small of her back.

She smiled and pulled herself up and placed a kiss on his lips.

“We are.” Her certainty was rewarded with a genuine smile from him, before he leaned down and kissed her.

“Okay then.”

“Okay.”


End file.
